


Swordplay

by Newspapervillage



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fencing, Fluff, sexy teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspapervillage/pseuds/Newspapervillage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferguson teaches Vera the basics of fencing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own! I also know nothing about fencing, so bare with me Ahaha

Sword Play

"You wanted to see me governor?"

Vera watched from the doorway of Ferguson's office as her boss repositioned something in her locker.

"Ah, Vera. Yes, Do you have the reports for me?" Ferguson asked, closing the door to her locker and smiling at Vera. Vera held out the papers in her hand for Ferguson to take, not taking her eyes off of the locker that contained that odd looking...helmet. The governor took the reports from Vera's hand and moved to her desk, seating herself before flipping though the pages. The shorter woman entered further into the room, closing the door behind her.

"What is that?"

"Hmm?" Ferguson hummed, still concentrating on the papers in front of her. "What is what?"

"That... Helmet in your locker?"

Ferguson's eyes widened in surprise as she focused on her deputy, who was smiling awkwardly.

"It's a fencing mask."

Vera's jaw dropped as she turned to look at the closed locker.

"You fence?"

Joan smiled.

"Yes. It keeps me fit on the most part, and it's quite enjoyable."

Vera nodded slowly, taking in the answer before turning back to her boss with an awkward smile.

"T-that's, well. That's pretty cool, actually."

Ferguson chuckled lightly.

"Do you play any sport?"

Vera laughed and shook her head.

"No way, I'm nowhere near coordinated enough to play sport. I can hardly throw a ball!"

Ferguson smiled at that and leant forward.

"Maybe I could teach you to fence."

Vera stood straight, her eyes wide as she rubbed her hands together nervously.

"I-I don't want to put you to any trouble. And knowing me I'd probably stab my own eye out with the sword."

Ferguson smiled wider.

"Nonsense, Vera! It'll be fun! How about this weekend? Are you free?"

Vera looked shocked at the suggestion.

"W-well, I have to look after my mother, the nurse isn't coming in."

Ferguson had the smile on her face still, but Vera thought she saw something that looked like disappointment in her bosses eyes. "But I can ask her to come in! She won't mind!"

Ferguson's eyes lit up.

"Perfect! It's a date! I'll pick you up at ten. We could grab lunch afterwards."

Vera blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Okay." The shorter woman looked down at the floor before snapping her eyes to meet Ferguson's. "Oh! I'm sorry! I have to go speak to Linda about Doyle. Turns out she's been arguing with Smith again."

Ferguson nodded before turning back to the reports. 

"Thank you, Vera."

Vera quickly walked out the door, beginning to close it before snapping it open again.

"What do I need on Saturday?" 

Ferguson grinned.

~

"Thanks for coming, Nurse Williams. I was worried you might have made plans."

The nurse smiled over at Vera as she fluffed her mother's pillows.

"Nonsense, Vera. I'm happy to help."

Vera nodded her head and jumped slightly when the door bell rang. Grabbing the bag she had packed earlier, Vera opened the door and smiled up at the tall woman.

"You ready?" Joan grinned taking in her deputy's appearance, a light pink singlet and tight three quarter length leggings.

"Y-yes." Looking down nervously, Vera shifted her bag onto her shoulder and called to the nurse. "I'll be back in a few hours, Williams!"

"Have fun, Vera!"

Joan smiled before moving to let Vera pass, walking next to her and opening the passenger side door.

"Excuse the mess, I haven't had the chance to clean in here."

Vera sat down in the seat and looked around, not finding even a dust particle out of place. Ferguson quickly sat in the drivers seat and brought the car to life, engine humming softly. She smiled over at Vera before pulling out of the driveway, driving towards the fencing academy.

"Are you excited?" Ferguson asked, glancing over at a nervous looking Vera.  
"Y-yeah. I've never done anything like this. I mean...when I was little I played some netball. But I was so bad, mum pulled me out to save herself from being embarrassed by me." Vera sighed, embarrassed at her childhood. Joan looked over sadly before smiling.

"With me as your teacher, you'll be a master at fencing in no time!"

Vera smiled awkwardly before looking out the window at the passing scenery, realising that they were turning into a car park already.

"Here we are," Ferguson sighed as the car came to a stop. Vera looked over at her to see her still smiling, her low ponytail over her shoulder. The shorter woman nodded as Joan turned to open her door, exiting the car before walking to the passenger's side and opening Vera's. Vera stood awkwardly, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder as Joan shut the door and opened the boot, pulling a large bag from it.

"Let's go."

The boot closed and the car locked, Vera followed her boss into the small building ahead. Noises could be heard from one of the rooms, where Ferguson's fencing master was teaching a class. As they passed the doorway, Ferguson's eyes met her master's and she nodded, quickly moving to an empty room at the end of the corridor. The room was smaller than the others, obviously used for one on one sessions. Joan placed her bag on the floor before squatting, pulling everything out of it and handing Vera a sword. Vera awkwardly took it as she placed her bag next to Ferguson's, watching her as she pulled out two more swords.

"Okay, Vera," Joan sighed as she stood up, holding the swords, slightly different from the one she held. "There are three different swords used in fencing. This one-" she held up one of the swords. "Is a foil. It's used to attack the torso, but not the arms or legs. To score a point, you have to touch the tip of it to your opponents body." Joan held the sword, handle facing Vera who nodded as she took it in her free hand, noticing this sword was much lighter than the one in her other hand. Joan took the sword and placed it at her feet before holding up the next one.

"This is a Sabre. You use it to target the entire upper body, except the sword hand." She handed it to Vera. "Points are scored if you hit your opponent with any part of the blade, including the point."

Vera noticed this one was also light, weighing them both in her hands. Joan smiled.

"You've obviously noticed that you're holding the heaviest one. That's the Épée. You use it to attack the entire body, but you only score if you hit your opponent with the point." Vera nodded slowly, handing the sabre to Ferguson before holding the épée with both hands. "We'll be practicing with the épée, but we'll focus on our footwork for most of today." Joan placed the swords next to her bag before facing Vera.

"Now. We're going to get the stance right first. Straighten your back, and hold your arms like this. Pretend you're holding the épée." Joan showed Vera the stance and watched as Vera copied her, nodding slightly before reaching out and pulling Vera's arms a little higher, "relax, Vera." She laughed. "the key to any stance is relaxation."

Vera relaxed slightly as Joan ran her hands down Vera's body and onto her waist. "Now, we want to be side on. So move your heaps just..." She pulled Vera's hips slightly around, causing Vera to spread her legs for balance. "Good, good!" Vera smiled awkwardly, feeling silly as she held her arms up.

"Alright, now our back foot needs to be facing out, like... so," Joan pulled Vera's foot out and place it in the position. "And our front foot needs to face forwards- Good!" She stated as Vera moved her foot slightly. "Now. Relax, and bend your knees like so." Joan demonstrated the pose and Vera copied, watching as Joan smiled at her. "You're doing great, Vera. Do you think you can remember how to stand?"

Vera smiled nervously in response. 

"I think so."

Joan stood and took both of Vera's hands, pulling her upright again.

"Okay. Now show me your stance." Vera slowly placed her feet in position, turning her hips and holding her arms up in the way that Joan had showed her.

"Good, good, Vera! You nearly got it perfect!" Joan clapped once before moving behind her, body held close to Vera's as she slowly pulled Vera's arms to the right position. Vera tensed slightly at the closeness.

"Remember to relax." Joan whispered in her ear, breath tickling her neck. Vera blushed deeply as she forced herself to relax. She felt Ferguson's hands move to her waist as she spoke again. 

"We're going to learn how to move forward now, okay? So, front foot first. You want your heel to be the first part to touch the ground, and then your toes, okay?" Joan pulled her through the steps, staying close and holding her waist loosely. Vera couldn't concentrate. The governor's closeness was overloading her senses as she was shown how to move, everything going over her head. Ferguson had noticed.

"We'll go this way now," she murmured, moving a hand to Vera's stomach and pulling her closer into her body. Vera blushed slightly. "Remember to keep your arms up." Moving the hand on Vera's waist up her body and to her arm, she felt Vera shiver slightly as her touch before she moved her head around to look up at the taller woman. Joan stared down at her before leaning in, taking Vera's lips softly into her own. Vera sighed into the kiss, losing herself as their tongues mingled, Joan's arms around her waist, Vera's resting on top. After what seemed like minutes but was only seconds, Joan broke the kiss and looked down at the small woman in her arms before pulling herself away.

"That's enough for today, Vera. Would you like to do this again?" Joan asked a little breathlessly. Vera blushed deeply and looked at the floor, nodding slowly and rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Great, whenever you're free next, we'll train again. If you want to get cleaned up the change room is right next door." Ferguson turned away and begun to pack the swords into her bag as Vera left the room with her own bag. Entering the change room, Vera rubbed her hands over her face before dropping them to her sides, sighing deeply and licking her lips, tasting Joan's. She didn't know what she was getting herself into with the governor. But she was certain about one thing.

Vera couldn't wait for their next fencing session.


End file.
